


Reward

by Fox_Sister



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Sister/pseuds/Fox_Sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe returns from battle and is filled with pent-up adrenaline. Finn is all too happy to help him release it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

The first thing Finn notices when he wakes up is the cold. 

Normally he is covered with blankets, or with Poe, but right now neither are there. Finn sits up and looks around Poe’s empty room. It’s late, almost the afternoon. Poe should be back from any drills he has to run, and Finn racks his brain trying to think of what could have sent him away.

His sleepy eyes shoot wide open as a troubling thought passes through his head. Quickly, Finn jumps out of bed, dresses, and heads out of the room without even bothering to brush his teeth or check how he looks. He walks briskly, almost running, down the halls of the Resistance base until he comes to the command center.

A sizeable group of people, General Organa among them, have gathered around the holoscreens in the center of the room. Commands are being shouted and lips bit, and without having to look at the names on the screen, Finn knows Poe is in danger.

He runs up to General Organa’s side, who turns her gaze to meet him. 

“They were ambushed while running drills earlier this morning.” She says as Finn finds the small green dot which reads DAMERON, with a sigh of relief. “It’s been going on for a little over an hour.”

“Who’s winning?” Finn asks, trying to count the red and green dots flying in all directions. 

“Until a few minutes ago, they were.” Leia sighs “Things are looking up though.”

A red dot disappears from the screen and cheers go up. Only three TIE fighters are left, and they are closing in on an outlying rebel fighter. Finn holds his breath, as the dot reading DAMERON circles around and heads in-between them.

“What the hell is he doing?” Leia says, leaning forward.

For a split second the room holds it’s breath as a red dot is hit, and crashes into the other two, causing all First Order units to be wiped from the screen.

The room erupts in cheers. Finn and Leia both let out a deep breath at the same time and look at each other. 

“They’ll be landing soon.” She says, eyes glowing with relief. “Let’s go meet him.”

 

***

As Finn waits on the landing field outside the base for the fleet to return, he feels a sudden wave of heat pass over him. He hates Poe being in danger. He hates the thought of him never coming back, but almost equally strong, Finn feels a sense of pride when Poe does return. There’s another side too, one that causes his toes to curl in his boots. Finn knows how Poe is when he gets back from battles like this. His adrenaline is up, and he’s always looking to release it in some way.

Finn smiles to himself as he thinks of all the ways he could help Poe do that today.

The small fleet rises over the mountains and lands on the runway to groups of Resistance fighters running out to greet them. Finn walks slowly forward, excitement growing in him as he sees Poe emerge from the cockpit and take his helmet off to cheers. Poe scans the crowd until he finds Finn, and a grin spreads over his face.

He hops down from the X-Wing and runs through the crowd of people up to Finn. Taking his face in both hands, Poe leans in and kisses Finn fully on the lips. It doesn’t last long, but Finn can feel the need in it. 

Things like this are still strange to Finn sometimes. Not just the kissing, and Poe, but kissing Poe in public with everyone watching. He doesn’t mind it, since no one else seems to, yet it still seems to catch him off guard each time it happens.

“I’m sorry,” Poe says, pressing his forehead against Finn’s. “If I had known I would have told you, but they came out of nowhere.”

“It’s ok,” Finn sooths, looking into Poe’s brown eyes and trying to ignore the few people glancing at them “I know. You’re ok, that’s what matters.”

Poe nods and takes Finn’s hand, giving a gentle rub along Finn’s palm with his thumb. “It was pretty scary.” He says, and smiles “But I got them.” He kisses Finn, this time slightly longer, and Finn can feel the heat, feel the desire coming off Poe. “I fucking got them.”

“You did,” Fin says, lacing their fingers together “and I’m proud of you.” He bits his lip and looks Poe up and down. “Now, how should we celebrate your victory?”

Poe looks up and shakes his head while a wicked grin grows on his face. “I fucking love you.” He says, and leans forward to kiss Finn for a third time.

 

* * * 

The way back to Poe’s room feels dreamlike. Time seems to move slowly and quickly all at once as Poe gently grips Finn’s hand and leads him through the halls. Finn knows the way, and knows what’s waiting for them when they get to Poe’s room, and yet somehow it almost makes him more excited, more eager. 

Finn is the first one to grab the keys to Poe’s room, fumbling them as Poe steps close to him in the already cramped doorway and slides a hand over his ass.

“Someone’s impatient.” Finn jokes as Poe leans over and kisses just below his jawline.

“I was so scared,” Poe whispers as Finn slides the key into the lock. “I was so scared I would never see you again.” He moves his hand up Finn’s side, landing on his lower-back and radiating heat through his thin shirt. “So scared I would never have this again.”

Finn turns and cups Poe’s jaw, “It’s ok, you’re ok.” He looks Poe in the eye. “No you’re more than ok. You’re the best fucking pilot in the galaxy.” And he wants to kiss him right there and then, but he knows the energy would be too much, that they aren’t going to be able to stop once they start. He turns the lock and opens the door. “Come on.”

It’s like a light switch going on as soon as the door closes. Poe’s hands are all over Finn at once, pinning him against the door, and placing hot, wet kisses down his mouth and neck. He takes Finn’s wrist firmly in one hand, and lifts it up just above his head. Finn can hardly move, but not a single part of him minds. He loves this. He loves being Poe’s treasure, his reward. Something about it makes Finn feel special in a way he never imagined he could be. 

Poe sticks a knee in-between Finn’s legs, and gives him just enough friction to grind up on. Finn moans against Poe’s mouth, and feels the pilot’s kisses grow more aggressive in just the right way. Poe’s obvious arousal over his reactions only makes Finn feel better, so when they break apart for air, he decides to play it up. 

“You’re incredible.” He says “You don’t know how proud of you I am, how amazing it is to watch you fly like that.” Poe smiles and slips a hand up Finn’s shirt, brushing Finn’s nipple with his thumb. Finn sighs and closes his eyes as Poe’s hand slowly drops down his body, to palm him through his pants.

He feels Poe let go of his hand and drop to his knees, gripping his ass before moving his hands to deftly undo Finn’s belt buckle. His pants drop to the floor with a soft sound, and his underwear isn’t far behind. Poe gazes up into Finn’s eyes with a needy look, as his hands move up his legs and in between his thighs, tickling Finn’s leg hair in a way that makes him tremble with need. 

Poe finally takes hold of Finn and slides him slowly into his mouth. Finn’s eyes fall shut as Poe flicks his tongue out and hums in a low voice. He lets a hand land on the back of Poe’s head, while the other steadies him against the wall as he feels his legs grow weak. 

It’s times like this Finn finds he is slowly starting to live for. Life with the Resistance has been great, better than any he’s known, but this is something else all together. These moments when it’s just him and Poe, and Poe is focused on him like he’s an enemy target, griping Finn like he’s flying his X-Wing, giving Finn pleasure he never knew he could have. These are the best moments of his new life.

He can feel himself getting close. Poe is sucking on him and gripping his ass in a way that’s absolutely devastating. Just when he thinks he can’t take anymore, he feels a hot finger slide its way inside him, followed soon by another. Stretching and opening him for what is coming next. It’s then, that Poe hooks a finger, and hits that place, that place in him that Finn didn’t even know existed until far too late in life, and he feels himself coming hard in Poe’s mouth. 

“Oh god,” Finn hears himself say, almost as if at a distance. “Fuck.”

Poe wipes his mouth and grins at Finn, and he knows they are far from over, not that he’s complaining. The pilot stands and rips Finn’s shirt off, tossing it on the floor as the other man leans in to kiss him. Finn peals off Poe’s clothes one by one as they move towards the bed. Once there, he lies down, still feeling the pleasant hum of his orgasm surrounding him. He watches as Poe removes the last of his clothes and crawls towards him. There’s a hungry look in his eyes Finn can never seem to get over. 

“I love you.” Finn says as Poe climbs on top of him. “I love watching you win, I love watching you kick the First Order’s ass.” 

“I love you too.” Poe says, before he kisses him and lines up their bodies, grinding up against Finn while his hands wander.

“Could you turn over?” Poe asks, and it’s the need that makes Finn feel so hot. He knows Poe has been fantasizing about this scenario since probably before he even landed. He feels selfish, and greedy, and important knowing there’s something Poe wants, and only he can give it to him.

Finn laughs and gives one final look back at Poe before rolling over and rising up on his knees. He feels Poe’s hot hands stroke up his legs and spread him, before slowly pushing into him. 

The former Storm Trooper lets out a moan as Poe starts moving back and forth. His hands grip the sheets and he can feel sweat start to form on his skin. Poe is moving faster now, hands holding tightly to Finn’s waist as he fucks further and further into him. Finn can’t see his face, but he can feel Poe’s desire, feel the tension, and fear, and exhilaration of battle pour our of him and into Finn. 

Poe’s grip on him is starting to waver, and Finn knows he’s not long off. He closes his eyes, trying to take this sensation in fully before it’s all over.

“Finn, I-“ 

He hears Poe come, feels him come as his thrusts become erratic, and gentle hands stroke down Finn’s back. The pilot pulls out of Finn slowly, and falls on the bed beside him with a contented smile on his face.

Finn lies down next to Poe. Gushy, stupid, amazing feelings coarse through him as the other man wraps an arm tightly around Finn’s waist. 

“You’re the best.” Poe whispers as he kisses Finn. “You’re the absolute best, and I love you.”

Finn smiles as he strokes Poe’s face. “I love you too, but you are the best.”

“Don’t go getting sappy on me now.” Poe jokes. 

“You’ve had a rough morning.” Finn says. “I’d say you earned a few sappy lines.”

Poe looks at Finn, his hand stroking up and down his side, and Finn could almost fall asleep to that soothing touch. “I think my morning turned out alright.” He says, and kisses Finn one last time before closing his eyes. Finn smiles, glad his bed is finally warm again.


End file.
